


Peter is a gloryhole (A one shot book)

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, quentin beck - Fandom, starker - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Based on a Tumblr Post, Beating, Blindfolds, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Boypussy, Butt Slapping, Child Abuse, Cock Slapping, Daddy Tony, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Face Punching, Face Slapping, Father/Son Incest, Fighting Kink, Fisting, Forced Prostitution, Gunplay, Heavy BDSM, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Incest, Incest Kink, Kid Peter Parker, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Little Peter, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Mind Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Minor Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Murder, Murder Kink, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter is a Little Shit, Physical Abuse, Precious Peter Parker, Prostitution, Protective Tony Stark, Protective Wade Wilson, Punching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Abuse, Slavery, Snuff, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony-centric, Top Thor (Marvel), Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, Transgender, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, ddlb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A space for all my Peter Parker drabbles. It will be dark. It will be intense. Peter is a hole for others to use. Especially the Avengers.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Thor, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Thor, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark/Thor, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 51
Kudos: 532





	1. Lost Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets kidnapped. But who are his captors?

Peter shakes his head violently. Trying to keep the massive cock staring him dead in the face away from his mouth. All at once two large hands grab his head and hold it still meanwhile another set of hands pried his mouth open. A third pair of hands quickly wrapped fabric around his face. Plummeting Pete into darkness. “I swear, if you bite, your brains are gonna cover the walls like confetti.” A deep voice threatened. It was a shame he was blindfolded. He can’t tell who was who. All at once the large hunk of meat fed itself into Pete’s unwilling mouth. The boy coughed and gagged as soon as it hit the back of his throat. It brushed against his uvula and slid right past his tongue. Peter’s whole body tensed as he wretched against the cock. Bile threatening to spill out of his throat. The man didn’t stop. In fact the noises encouraged him. He pressed even further until his balls pressed on the boys chin. Peter’s eyes squeeze shut behind the fabric. The corners of them pricked with tears, dampening the blindfold. He gagged again. Even harder than before. He could feel his face turning red from the force of it. “Ooooh fuck yeah, baby girl, you were made for this. Just look at how good you take this fat cock.” Peter screamed and thrashed to the best of his ability but he could barely move. That’s when he felt it.

Something large, heavy and wet pressing on his asshole. No. No no NO. Peter screamed even louder as a even larger cock penetrates his backside. It wasn’t even lubed up. The stretch burned his insides. His tears came down heavy and hard. “MMM!! MMM-“ Peter was quickly silence with a punch to the gut. His body wretched again. The sudden exploding pain in his gut made him feel dizzy. “Quit screaming bitch! Ain’t nobody gonna save you!” Peter couldn’t tell up from down now. He could feel his consciousness began to slip from him. The lack of air makes his head feel heavy. Before the man could even thrust in his throat, the boy was gone. Slipping into cold, sweet unconsciousness.


	2. Underground Boy Watchers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony allows his friends to pay money to watch him destroy his little boy.

Tony sets down his drink as he counts the bills that had been thrown haphazardly in front of him. The numbers keep wracking up. 100.. 400.. 1500.. The older man grins. This is something he could get used to. He sets the cash down and moves himself around to stand behind Peter. Peter who was stepped down to the coffee table like livestock. He takes out his hard cock and strokes it over the boys face. “Open up wide, Princess, all these nice men came to see you get fucked. And you ARE going to give them what they paid for. Aren’t you?” Tony gives a few firm mocking slaps to the meat of Peter’s cheek. He then reached over and pinched the boys nose shut. Peter held his breath until he became red. Then reluctantly opened his mouth. “That’s it. Give in, baby, let Uncle Tony take care of his pretty boy.”


	3. Beck the not so nice boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off a ask on my tumblr: “Beck whoring Peter put to Tony?”

“Go on now,” Beck presses on Peter’s lower back. “Play nice. This lovely man spent a lot of money just to get his hands on you.” Peter shakes his head and tried to crawl back to hide behind Beck. “I said. Move, dammit.” Beck firmly shoved him forward, making the boy stumble. Tony bends down to his height and firmly grabs his pale face in one hand. Forcing him to look him in the face. “Don’t worry boy. By the time I’m done with you you’ll be nice and obedient.”

Tony presses his boot in the face of the boy below him. Forcing Peter into the cold, concrete floor of his basement. “I said beg, bitch!” He raises the thin, needle like stick and strikes it down on Peter’s back for what felt like the hundredth time. He finally caved. Wether it be because his back is bleeding and sore, or because he could barely breathe with the boot on his neck was unclear. “Please!” He screams past his broken sobs. “Please. What.” Tony cracks the bamboo stick down on Peter’s back once again. “PLEASE DADDY! PLEASE FUCK MY USELESS WHORE HOLES!” Tony smiles at Peter’s broken, pathetic cries. “That’s a good boy.” He pulls the boot away from Peter’s body and falls to his knees behind the boy. “Daddys gonna make your hole shape right to his cock. And his cock only. You’ll never, EVER, want another cock again.” He unzips his pants and forces his thick hard cock into Peter’s unprepared hole. Peter screeches so loud it echoes off the basement walls. “Keep screaming princess, it only makes Daddy harder~”


	4. What He Deserves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a ask off my tumblr: Noncon, Peter takes advantage of Tony

“K-kid? What’re you.. what’ve you done to me??” Tony groans as he tries to lift his arms from the chair. No matter how hard he tried he just /can’t move/. There wasn’t any ropes or restraints. Instead, Peter had drugged him. During a seemingly innocent visit to his office. The boy held his belt in his hands with that same, sweet, angelic smile that Tony once knew as friendly. “I’m taking what I deserve, Tony. For years I slaved away. Running your errands. Doing whatever you asked of me. In hopes of a kiss. Of your touch.” He snaps the belt in his hand threateningly. “But year after year I get nothing. No matter what I do to catch your attention you just don’t give it to me. I always envied Pepper, you know,” He stalks forward nice and slow, dragging the belt on the ground as he did so. “How she got to be yours. Be your wife. I could’ve been your wife tony. And I would’ve made a great one. But now.. now I don’t think you deserve it.” He moves to straddle Tony’s lap. Stark grimaces and turns his head away. Peter clicks his tongue, “Tch, tch, tch, no use in fighting now. You’re in my hands, Tony. Free for me to use.” He drags a manicured hand along his torso. Popping each button of his shirt slowly. “Free for me to kiss. To grope. To fuck.” Peter licks over his teeth. He doesn’t even look like himself. He was so.. different. It was like he was possessed. “P-Peter please.. please don’t do this.. I-I’m married Pete pl-“ Tony is cut off a a sharp smack right to his left cheek. “DONT. Remind me.” He kisses through grit teeth. “I already made up my mind. There’s no going back now.” Tony whimpered at the setting pain in his cheek. He could already feel a welt forming. Peter’s hand dipped into Tony’s waistband as he sucked a breath in. “I’m going to take you. Who knows. I might never let you go~”


	5. Peek A Boo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a ask: Someone they know walking in on Tony fucking his son Peter

Tonys holds Peter down by his hips. The poor boy squirming and screaming as Tony forces his tongue into the tight hole between Peter’s legs. He hummed I’m approval when Peter’s back arched and his body shuddered. When he figured the boy was lined up enough he pulled his mouth away. Much to the dismay of Peter, who let out a weak whine. “D-daddy please.. please I need you I-“ Tony places a finger over Peter’s lips. “What did I say about being loud baby? You know Daddys friends are just down the hall what if they hear you, hm?” Peter whined again. This time much more hushed. Tony smiles at his boys obidence. He pressed his hands on his sons thighs and slowly prided them apart. Admiring how red and swollen his cock was. “What a pretty boy..” he mumbled, adjusting his hips then slowly singling his cock in. Peter’s fist flew up to bite his knuckle. “That’s it baby nice and quiet. So sweet for D-“ Tony flinched when the door to his sons bedrooms opens. “Hey Peter h-“ Thor’s eyes blew wide. His jaw dropped and he froze in place. Peter turned four hundred shades of red. “Tony..” Thor sounded a mix of disappointed and intrigued. The large blonde man shut the door behind him. “Tony.. tony tony..” He says his name like a mother let down by their child. “Now what am I going to do with you too hm?” He steps even closer. Tony’s eyes were locked on him like a cornered animal. Thor cleared his throat, hand palming over his slowly hardening cock. “I’ll tell you what. Lemme have a go on the boys throat, and I’ll keep this between us~”


	6. Don't Make Promises You Can't Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter have been dating for a while now despite being brothers. Tony brings up how their sex life could use a little spicing up. So they invite a certain soldier to help them out.

“Are you sure about this Tony? He’s so small.. what if we break him?” Bucky says quite hesitantly. Tony looks up from his task at hand, stretching Peter out with his fingers, and sighs. “Petey, my darling brother, do you think you’ll break?” Peter shakes his head. The gag in his mouth makes it hard to speak but he still tries. “N-nooo.” “If you do break, will you be okay?” Peter nods. “I w-wike pa-inf.” Tony nods, “See? Nothing to worry about Buck. Now why don’t you take the gag out of my pretty little omegas mouth and fill it up with something much... bigger.” James gulps a bit nervously. He was still hesitant over the whole thing. But, an alpha is an alpha. And what kind of alpha could resist such a pretty, pliant little omega? Especially one as doll like as Peter. Bucky shuffles over the bed to Peters front end where the boy serves him a smile and a wink. It eased Bucky a nerves just a little but not quite all the way. Peter’s moans spiked when Tony added a fourth finger. “Shhh, calm down baby, need to get you nice and stretched. We’re gonna try something a little different~” Peter mewled with ecstasy. Bucky removes the gag from Peter’s mouth. He inhaled sharply as he watches Peter pink little tongue slide out and his mouth hand open. He was a slut. So prepared to take another cock. It was like he was born for this.

Bucky could feel his aching cock twitch from the sight of it. God this was gonna be difficult. He pulled his cock out and stormed it a few times over the boys face. Teasing him with the prospect of having something so large fuck his throat. Peter whined like a puppy as he watched. He wanted it inside his mouth and now. Bucky angles his cock into Pete’s mouth and slides it in nice and slow. Allowing the omega to adjust to the length. He wasn’t as girthy as Tony, per day, but he had a good inch and a half worth of difference. Peter moans obscenely as the clock slides into his throat with ease. “Shit-“ Bucky hissed. He’s never felt something so good. Peter’s mouth was silky smooth and so so warm. Peter’s eyes flick up to stare at the alpha as he bottoms out in the boys throat. It’s obvious he’s trying hard not to gag. “G-good boy~” Bucky whispers, gently stroking Peter’s cheek.

Tony aligns his cock with Peter’s slicked hole and grins. “That’s it boy. Take his cock nice and slow. Make him feel good,” He purred, gripping the boys hips like iron as he sunk his cock inside the familiar hole. Peter’s throat was being pounded into at this point. Bucky face screwed up in a mix of concentration and pleasure as he brutalized the insides of Peter’s esophagus. He only pulled out when he felt Peter begin to pass out. He watched as a string of saliva connected his red, swollen head to Peter’s pink lips. The sight of it makes him want to breed Peter into the ground. And that’s just what he’s going to do.

Bucky adjusts himself behind Tony. Teasing Peter’s hole with just two fingers along side Tony’s cock. Knowing full well that won’t be rough to stretch him. But as Peter said. He likes pain. He could handle it. or so Peter thought. As soon as Bucky begins to ease his cock in besides Tony’s, Pete screams. It was just the head and he already felt like he was being torn in half. But he already agreed to this. And every omega knows the dangers of leading an alpha on. Tony looks down at his little brother. Writhing and squirming in pain. And he smiles. Peter looks so pretty when he cries.

Bucky had to take a full 7 minutes just to get his cock settled in. And Peter was already sobbing and begging for him to pull out. But Bucky was too far gone. He wanted to breed this bitch until he can’t breathe. And he’s gonna take what he wants. Slowly, he starts a pace that compliments Tony’s. Every time Tony pulls out, Bucky pushes in. Not leaving a moment for Peter’s abused prostate to breathe. Soon enough both alphas were pounding into the small, screaming omegas ass. So many scents filled the room it burned Peter’s nose. Every thrust forward ripped a loud moan from his lungs. And these weren’t his average moans, no, these were animalistic and desperate. And those exact noises are what urged Tony and James on.

Peter’s voice was raw by the time both alphas emptied their ridiculously heavy loads insides the boy’s ass. And soon enough both knots begin swelling. Peter’s instincts screamed at him to crawl away, run, fight. But Tony has Peter’s arms pinned to the bed. There was no fighting. The boy gives one last good scream before his lungs give out. The knots and semen making his lean belly bulge. He looked just about ready to burst at the seams. But he agreed to this. And you never lead on a alpha.


	8. 1, 2, Daddys Coming For You

“Baby? Where are youuuu?” Tonys footsteps filled the hallway. Peter puts a hand cover his mouth to stifle his giggles. He had managed to run away from Tony after stealing a cookie. Which he technically shouldn’t be waging, not before dinner. “Baby boy, you best come out by the coun of three or daddys gonna paint your ass red.” Peter but his lip and stayed silent. “1... 2..” Tony got closer and closer. The floorboards creaking beneath his shoes. Each step made Peter’s heart skip a beat. Fear bubbling up in his little stomach. “3.” The door of the closet which Peter was hiding it is thrown open. “I found you~”

Peter squeals as he was dragged by his arm into their bedroom. “N-no! Daddy nooo!” Tony growls, throwing the boy into the bed. “What did I say? I said you were getting spanked. Did you think I was bluffing.” Before Peter could crawl away Tony grabbed his hips and yanked his pants down. Peter’s legs kicked around but it was no use. “No! No Daddy stop it!” Tony raised his hand and brought it down over Peter’s cheek. Peter yelped, starting a loud sob. “I barely even touched you! Quit your crying brat!” He brought his hand down again and again. His sweet little boys ass soon turning red and purple. All while the it screamed and kicked.


	9. Sneaky Boy

“Peter!” Tony shouts, watching his sons barely covered ass try to wiggle its way out the window. Peter jumps. Nearly falling out of the window. “D-dad??” He tried to wiggle himself back out but he was stuck. “I am sick of seeing you wander out to your dick appointments!” Peter’s face flushed on the other side of the window. “I-it’s not what it looks like I- HH-“ Peter yelped as a sudden gush if cold air hits his ass. Tony had yanked his shorts (or what barely classified as so) down and exposed his pretty little rump into the air. “D-dad??? Dad what’re you doing???”

Tony growls, furiously grabbing handfuls of his plump flesh and pulls them apart. “You don’t need those boys..” His voice was low. “You have all you need right here.” He growls before dipping his head between Peter’s cheeks and giving one long lick along his balls, taint and pink hole. His tongue dips into the hole, forcing Peter’s back to arch. “S-stop, what’re you-“ Peter’s interrupted once again. But this time it was from Tony’s hand slapping down onto his left cheek. A loud, shrill moan left his mouth and practically echoed down the neighborhood. Peter’s mouth hung open as his father stretched him open on his tongue and fingers. Peter’s body is barely capable of holding itself up anymore.

Tony pulled away from Peter’s precious boy hole. Leaving his boy quivering and panting. “Ple.. please..” Peter mumbled. Tony chuckled darkly behind him before firmly dropping his heavy cock between the boys cheeks. “Don’t you worry. Daddys gonna take good care of you~”


	10. What he deserves (A continuation)

“K-kid? What’re you.. what’ve you done to me??” Tony groans as he tries to lift his arms from the chair. No matter how hard he tried he just /can’t move/. There wasn’t any ropes or restraints. Instead, Peter had drugged him. During a seemingly innocent visit to his office. 

The boy held his belt in his hands with that same, sweet, angelic smile that Tony once knew as friendly. “I’m taking what I deserve, Tony. For years I slaved away. Running your errands. Doing whatever you asked of me. In hopes of a kiss. Of your touch.” He snaps the belt in his hand threateningly. “But year after year I get nothing. No matter what I do to catch your attention you just don’t give it to me. I always envied Pepper, you know,” He stalks forward nice and slow, dragging the belt on the ground as he did so. “How she got to be yours. Be your wife. I could’ve been your wife tony. And I would’ve made a great one. But now.. now I don’t think you deserve it.” He moves to straddle Tony’s lap. Stark grimaces and turns his head away. Peter clicks his tongue, “Tch, tch, tch, no use in fighting now. You’re in my hands, Tony. Free for me to use.” He drags a manicured hand along his torso. Popping each button of his shirt slowly.  
Tony’s face paled. Never let him go? What exactly was Peter planning?? Those thoughts were thrown out the window when Peter’s nimble hand wrapped around his cock. It wasn’t hard yet but the drugs should kick in soon. Tony’s eyes began to well up with tears. “P-Peter, kid, w-why.. why..” He shut his eyes tight and turned his head away from the scene. He had to fight back his nausea. Peter’s brows furrowed. “Because I DESERVE this!” He repeats, stroking his cock fast and hard. Tony bites his cheek to muffle the groans that crawled up his throat. He didn’t want to give Peter that satisfaction. And that earned him yet another slap to the face. Tony’s head spun from the force of it. Peter’s free hand fell onto his neck and he gripped tight. Tony’s eyes widen with panic. His hands writhed and twitched liked they wanted to push him off. But they weren’t strong enough to do so. Peter’s grin only grew larger and larger. It was almost ear splitting. Tony’s cock started to fatten up. He couldn’t help it. The friction and the aphrodisiacs forced it to do so, against Tony’s will. Peter squeezed so hard it hurt. 

The older man whimpered like a damn child. Tears built in the corners of his eyes. Peter leaned forward and licks them right off his face. “Awww, don’t cry baby,” He mocks him. “I’m gonna make you feel great. You’ll forget about Pepper. You’ll want me. And only me. For the rest of your fucking life,” His hand tightened around Tony’s throat. Forcing a choked plea for help out of him. But no one could hear him. No one was coming for him. 

Once Peter figures Tony was bear orgasm he pulled away. Making the large cock bob with need. Tony was a mess now. Face wet with tears. Mouth bloody from the incisions his teeth caused to his cheek when Peter slapped him. The boy slips his pants and pants ties off. Tossing them aside as if it were garbage. Peter angles his wet, dripping, heated cunt over the head of Tony’s cock and sank himself down onto it. “I’m gonna milk your cock for what it’s worth, Mr. Stark, that way, you’ll have to stay with me~”


	11. Just like Daddy

Peter smiles, giggling drunkenly and leaning against the arm of a man who had just bought him a drink. Now see. Tony thought he could trust his boyfriend to keep himself under control for five minutes while he went to go piss but, much to no one's surprise, he was wrong.

When Stark stepped out of the bathroom his face went red with rage. Again? Really? After countless punishments Peter never ceases to do stuff to deliberately piss his boyfriend off. But this. This was too far. He was practically hanging off his man's arm like.. like some sleaze! Tony’s hand curled up into fists and shook with rage. 

His boots nearly shook the bar as he stormed   
towards his lover. All at once Peter was yanked off his bar stool by his arm. The grip was painful. A little too painful. Peter was barely even able to keep up as Tony dragged him across the floor and into the bathroom stall. He threw the boy in and locked it behind him.

“What the FUCK do you think you were doing???” Tony hissed. Peter flinched at his tone and curled into himself. “I-I was just making a friend I-“ Peter was cut off by a sharp kick to the gut. The boy doubles over and coughs up. “Stop it! T-that hurts!” “Oh it hurts??” Tony gets down to his knees and yanks Peter up by his hair. “I would’ve never fucking guessed.” He raised his hand and back handed Peter’s pale, chubby little cheek. “Tony! Stop it!!” He puts a hand over his now burning cheek. But Tony doesn’t listen. He pushed Peter down onto his stomach and grabbed his hips with a bruising grip.

Stark lifts Peter’s hips up into the air. Forcing his face down into the grimy, sticky tile work of the floor. Peter tried to kick and squirm but Tony stopped his advances with a quick swat to the ass. “Hold still, slut! You asked for this.” He snarls at the boy who was now sobbing against the cold floor. Tony raises his left hand and cracks it across Peter’s ass.

The sound is nearly deafening. Peter’s back arched. His mouth hung open as a half shriek half moan erupted from his throat. Tony repeats this over and over. Bring his hand down across Peter’s ass until it was decorated in shades of red, purple and blue. When Peter’s cock and is hard and throbbing between his legs Tony stops. Peter wasn’t supposed to be enjoying this. But he always fucking did. And that only made him angrier. Tony held his hand in the air, not yet bringing it down, building suspense and tension. Peter’s whole body tended as it prepared itself for another strike.

But this wasn’t going to be like every other strike. Tony curls his fingers into a fist, then brings it down. Right on Peter’s ass. The boy lets out an animalistic scream, hands flying to cover his ass. The skin had broken. Peter was bleeding.

Tony grins at his work. The boy had flopped over onto his side, holding his ass and wriggling around like a turtle stuck on it back. Tony raises his fist against and Peter crosses his arms over his body defensively. “Bubbles!” Tony stops. That’s their safe word. And for some reason.. it made his blood boil.

Tony slowly sits Peter up. He gently caresses his cheek. Wiping his tears from his face. Peter leans in for a kiss and- CRACK! Tony whips him with another back hand. Peter’s almost knocked back by sheer force and shock. He knew Tony heard him. His eyes begin to fill with a different kind of tears. He tries to back himself up but Tony grabs his shoulders as he throws him against the wall.

“You wanna act like a slut?” Stark hisses through grit teeth. “You wanna throw yourself on any man that talks to you? Huh? You wanna have your ass fucked by other guys? I saw the way you talked to Bruce and Beck and Thor and-“ Tony raises his hand again and hits Peter. He’s so filled with rage. 

He hit him again. And again. Peter sobbing and trying to put his hands up but Tony grabs both of his thin wrists with one hand and holds them down as he continues to beat down on the boy. When he had gotten all his anger out Peter’s cheek was puffed up. His mouth was bleeding from his teeth cutting into his cheek. His eyes were swollen. And he was sobbing. Not those pleasure filled sobs. But the pained, heart broken ones. Tony stood up. He felt dizzy. Queasy. It hadn’t even registered. What he did. But the look of betrayal and pain on Peter’s face said it all. He looked so.. broken. Like a shattered porcelain doll. Tony felt bile rise in his throat. He turned his back to Peter and rubbed his face. Nothing but regret, shame and fear filled his system. What had he done? Could he fix this? He was just like his father wasn’t he. Tony covered his mouth with his hands as he felt the threat of vomit become more intense. He was just like his father. And there was nothing he could do about it.


	12. Tony Stark, the wallet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off a ask on my tumblr asking for more bratty Pete!

Tony sighed and grumbled as Peter sat in front of him, puppy dog eyes and all. He raised his brow at him. "None of this is going to make me buy you that gold, diamond-encrusted belly piercing, Peter. It’ll just get stuck to everything."

Peter dropped to his knees and wobbled his way closer to Tony. His hands were clasped together in a begging position. “But Daddyyyy,” He whined. “It’s so pretty! Don’t you think it’ll make my tummy prettier? Please daddy, please, I won’t ever ask you for anything again, promise! I’ll do anything!” He pleads. Placing his hands on Tony’s thighs and rubbed them up and down.

Tony raised a brow. “A no is a no, babydoll. Listen to Daddy.” He gently grabbed Peter’s jaw and squeezed. “Behave for me, and you won’t get spanked. Got it?” He leaned down and gave Peter a sweet kiss. “My final answer is no.”

Peter huffs. He won’t take no for an answer. The boy crawled up into Tony’s lap and began mouthing against his skin. Gently rocking his hips back and forth along his cock. “But don’t yo-you wanna make me happy?” He purred against the shell of Tony’s ear, reaching for the older man’s hands and guiding them along his body.

Tony sighed deeply, his hands resting on either side of Peter’s hips as he tried to hold them still. “What did I say, doll?? No amount of charm and that sweet ass can change my mind.” Even as he spoke, he was gripping Peter’s plush behind.

“You sure?” He giggled slyly, putting more pressure down with his hips. His mouth worked harder on Tony’s skin. Sucking deep, reddish purple marks onto it. Peter’s hands caressed Tony’s body as if he were worshipping.

A soft growl left Tony’s throat as he squeezed Peter’s ass a bit harder, no doubt leaving red marks where his fingers had pressed into the skin. “Stop being a damn brat,” His words began to soften, as if he was slowly giving in. But not quite yet.

“I’m not being bratty,” Peter denies. His hands moved up to pop the buttons of Tony’s collar. His head dipped lower and lower. Kissing every inch of skin his plush lips could land on. He knew Tony was going to give in. He was already softening up. In some places. Others.. not so much.

That was most definitely true, Tony’s cock stood tall and proud in front of Peter’s face as the boy unzipped his pants. It nearly hit Peter in the face. Tony crossed his arms over his chest, a bit of a pout on his lips. “You know this isn’t going to work, Pete…” He tried to convince his boyfriend, but both of them knew that with the right words and twists of Peter’s wrist, Tony would be begging Pete to do what he pleased.

The boy smiled up at his mentor. As if he knew what was coming. He dipped his head low and kissed along his shaft. Then every inch of his cock. Nuzzled against it, sucking small marks into it all while his hands worked up and down the mast. He wrapped his lips around one of his balls and sucked diligently, knowing just what to do to make Tony squirm.

Tony’s thighs tensed, his breath catching in his throat as he apprehensively placed a hand on Peter’s head. He threaded his fingers into the boy's curly head of hair, using it to push or pull him around like a little toy. “This- Nngh, this isn’t going to get you what you want,” 

“You taste so good,” He purred, entirely ignoring what Tony said. He didn’t need to tell him that this would work. They both already know it. Besides. If it didn’t, Peter had a plan. The boy turned his attention to the head of Tony’s cock, licking and sucking on just the tip.

Tony was so weak to compliments. He really was. They turned his brain into mush. Especially from the boy between his legs. The compliments that Peter gave him always put his brain in his dick, but he wasn’t backing down. He pushed Peter’s head forward and let Peter suck him off. He wasn’t letting Peter have his way.

Pete swallowed down the urge to growl at him. But he needed this piercing. He let Tony bob his head however he pleased. Just hoping to bring him to the point of pleasure that lets Peter get away with things. He sucked harder. Opening up his throat despite his gag reflex advising him not to.

Tony loved Peter’s lack of gag control. It was incredibly sexy, the way his throat closed up and tightened around his cock. He took a minute to just ruthlessly fuck Peter’s poor throat, listening to the noises of his gagging on repeat until he was seeing whit and cumming down his throat. Thoroughly spent, his head lolled to the side with a doped out grin on his face.

Just what he wanted. Peter reached into Tony’s pocket and snatched his credit card right out from under him. The boy grinned, almost prideful in his work. He leaned over and gave Tony a sweet, but short, kiss. “I’ll be back soon. I promised MJ I was gonna go out with her. See you soon Daddy!” He waved his hand at his barley lucid boyfriend and left to do exactly what he wanted. Get that damn piercing.

~~~

When Peter came home, Tony was there waiting. He had made them a nice dinner, set up candles and roses. Seemingly out of the blue. He met Peter at the door, kissing Peter’s cheek. “Did you have fun with MJ? You look happy. I made dinner for us,” He gestured to the set table.

Peter almost swooned at the sweetness. “Yeah! We had a lot of fun. Went out, had brunch, got our nails done. Well. I got mine done. You know she likes to keep hers short for her girlfriend.” He set his purse down on the entrance table and inhaled deeply. “It smells good. It’s a miracle you didn’t have one of your chefs cook for us,” He teased.

“Mmm, yes, a damn miracle.” He led Peter to sit down, a worried face now plastered on him. “I got notified earlier that 2000 dollars was missing from my account, I think someone must have robbed me.” He sighed, poking at his food with his fork. “People these days are so greedy. What could they have used it for??”

Peter’s face lost a bit of color. Since when did tony get alerts?? He’s never had that before. Probably installed it when Peter snuck around with his money one too many times. He nervously giggled. “R-really? I’m sorry. That must be really hard. People can be really selfish.” Just shut up Pete. He scooped some food into his mouth to restrain himself from talking anymore.

Tony nodded. “They probably know what my number is now, so I’m going to have to cancel my whole credit card. And that’s such a long, stupid process. I really hate it when people do that shit. You know? It gets on my nerves.” He stabbed at his food with his fork, eating a little angrily. “You brought your own money to pay for brunch and your nails, yeah? Or did MJ pay?”

Pete was almost sweating. “M-MJ paid for me. I covered her last time so..” You’re going to give it away at this point Pete. He channeled his nervous energy into bouncing his leg underneath the table. Hoping that it would ease his nerves at least a little.

Tony nodded yet again, reaching over toward Peter to grab the salt. He shook some of it onto his food. “Have you seen my credit card? I must have dropped it in the lobby or something, that's probably where the damn thief picked it up. Dunno how they knew my pin. Gonna have to change that too.”

He felt like he was being held over a fire. Roasted like a pig. “They had to do some serious research to figure that out,” He kept eating. At this point not even paying attention to the taste. Just shoveling food into his mouth so he had an excuse to not speak.

Tony sighed deeply. “I’m gonna put my team to work on figuring this out. Lawyers and stuff. I’m gonna get dirty if I have to.” He looked back up at Peter, a glint of knowing in his eye. “Do you have an idea of who it could be, Peter?”

“Not at all.” He mumbled. Peter reached out and took a sip of his wine. His hazel eyes were everywhere but on Tony’s face. On the ceiling, the walls, the food. Every single inch of the dining room except the chair his boyfriend was sat in.

Tony’s grip on his fork was hard. “Are you positive?” He nearly growled. He took out his phone, looking through the bank app he had on it. “Well looky here, it says the card was used at a piercing shop. Today. An hour after you left to go see MJ, supposedly.”

Peter was trembling in his seat. He just couldn’t admit it. He would be putting himself in danger. His grip on his fork was shaky. “T-that’s really odd. That they would use it at a piercing ship of all places, heh,” 

Tony stood up and walked around Peter, placing heavy hands on his shoulders. He brought his hands down to Peter’s hips, then stuck his hands in both pockets. One hand came back out with the credit card. He then grabbed Peter’s shirt and ripped it off of him, the credit card falling to the ground. There was the piercing. “What a coincidence. Hm?”

Peter yelped. “H-hey!” He tried to keep his shirt from being peeled away from his body but he didn’t work fast enough. He covered his stomach and cowered under Tony’s hands. 

Tony grinned, chuckling. “What? You don’t want me doing this, hm? Well maybe you shouldn’t have done what I didn’t want you to do.” He took his belt off, cracking it loudly. “Get on your hands and knees. Now. I wanna see you cry for my forgiveness.”


	13. Pretty Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for a Peter Parker with a praise Kink. And where there’s demand, I supply.

Lately things have felt.. odd. Peter never normally paid much mind to compliments from teachers or friends. He got them all the time because of his academic excellence. But whenever these compliments would come from his idol, Tony Stark, he would feel.. warm. Warm and tight. In the chest, the gut and sometimes- tight in the pants. 

It would eat him up of course. Make him embarrassed, red and squirmy. And the feeling only grew as time passed. Especially right now. Peter was hunched over his desk, sweater slipping off his shoulder and shorts hiked far too high up his body from sitting for hours on end. Peter nearly jolts out of his skin when a hand pulls him out of his concentrated zone. “Heya Kid,” Tony’s voice sounded booming compared to the static silence of the work room. 

Peter’s voice came out shaky and nervous. He couldn’t quite control it. Whenever Tony touched him his brain went haywire. “H-hello Mr. Stark..” Peter squeaked. “You alright? You’re working real hard there. Looking like you might bust a vessel,” He chuckles, rubbing over Peter’s exposed shoulder. Goosebumps raised over Peter’s skin. “I-I’m alright, Mr. Stark. Just trying to cram before the mid-terms. You know how it is. Heheh.” He chuckled awkwardly. Was Tony’s hand lingering? Was this normal? Why was his hand still there? You’re thinking too much about this, Peter. “You know, that sweater looks real nice on you.” Peter’s breath hitches, stopping in his throat as a blush crept up his body and over his face. 

He could feel it. The tightness. How it made his lungs squeeze and his gut twist. “The pink compliments your skin,” Stop talking, please stop. Please please please. Peter begged internally. Tony on the other hand.. observed. Carefully. Watching as Peter’s breath began to speed up. Watching as he turned red. Watching as his hands trembled. The older man licked over his lips before tracing along Peter’s neck. “Say, kid, we’re having a partner tonight to celebrate today’s mission. What’d ya say about joining us hm? Promise, we won’t tell May,” He joked.

Peter swallowed thickly. “I-I dunno Mr. Stark. I should really spend my time st-“ Peter’s abruptly interrupted by Tony’s other hand tugging his sweater back into place. “Let loose, Pete. You need to relax. Just look at how tense you are.” Tony gives Peter’s shoulders a squeeze for emphasis. Peter almost groans at the feeling. He bit his lip and kept that noise to himself. He crossed his legs to hide his slowly growing erection. “I’m not taking a no for an answer. I expect you back here at 10. Being a change of clothes, you’re probably staying the night.” “But-“ “Ah! No buts! Tonight, at Ten! And if you aren’t there I’m kidnapping you and bringing you here myself.”

—————————————————

Peter nervously fiddled with his fingers. He had gotten all dolled up. A pretty ruby gown and some golden jewelry. He had borrowed one of May's special dresses for the night. Not because he wanted to impress Tony or anything. What. No. Of course not. Pete cleared his throat. Maybe he should go back home. Get some rest. Before he was able to turn around and change his mind the door of Tony’s flat opened. “Petey!!” It was Tony. Well a drunk Tony. Peter could practically smell the alcohol wafting off of him. He cringed at the strong scent.

“Tony a-are you-“ Tony grabs his arm and yanks him inside. Peter yelps and stumbles inside the crowded apartment. Soon he’s pulled to an indoor bar and sat on a stool with Tony’s arm thrown across his shoulders. “How’s my favorite boy, ah? Bambino, you look so pretty in that dress. And those jewels. God, it makes me wanna buy you more.” He chuckles breathily against his neck. “My pretty boy.” Those words went straight to Peter’s dick. Making it throb and twitch under the sequined dress. Peter soon became dead silent. “Aww what's wrong, you shy? I’ve seen the way you tense up when I compliment you. Don’t act like I haven’t.” His voice dios lower. Almost like a whisper. Tony’s hand drops to his thigh, rubbing it. “Don’t worry baby boy,” Peter’s breath stops. “I’ll take wonderful care of you,” His breath ghosted the nape of Peter’s neck, making the boy shiver. But his shivering stops when Tony’s hand firmly grabbed his erection. “Would you look at this. I bet that cock is just as pretty as the rest of your baby. Why don’t you let me take you to my room so I can get a good look at it myself?~”


	14. Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Snake

“Go on now Petey. Be sure to be back before sunset tomorrow. Auntie May will let you rest at her home when you arrive.” His mother patted his head. The young boy smiles, leaning into the maternal gentle touch. “I’ll be sure to be back by supper tomorrow, Mother. I do not wish to miss out on beef stew. Yours is truly the best.” Peter’s Mother cooed at home, pinching his little chubby cheek. “Then be on your way now. Do not waste time. You don’t know how long it will take to get there.” Peter nodded affirmatively and grabbed the basket of pastries and assorted sweets from his mother's hand. He pulled the red hood of his cloak over his head and exited the shabby home.

The leaves of oncoming fall crunches under his feet. Peter happily skipped along the dirt path that led directly into the dense woods. So carefree and naive. He looks so young and innocent. Like an angel sent down from the heavens to bless Earth. Peter listened to the exact instructions his mother gave him. Take two lefts, a right, then head straight on. But when Peter got to the second fork in the road, the left entrance was blocked by some fallen trees and rubble. Supposedly from a minor landslide. So he figured if he walked around it he could stay on the path. But mere minutes after stepping off the allotted walkway- Peter was lost. 

His heart began to race as he tried to retrace his steps. Surely it was this way. I recognize the knot in that tree.. but where is the damned path?? He was starting to lose it. And the worst was yet to come. Peter could hear thunder rumbling in the distance. A storm was coming. And he had no idea where he was. In a frenzied panic the boy began running. In no particular direction. Just somewhere. He didn’t care where. He needed to find refuge before- shit. Peter felt the very first raindrop fall on his nose. Then another. And another.

Until suddenly it was sprinkling. He knew he had to work fast. Peter kept running. Hoping to find some sort of overhang or shed or something. He turned his head sharply as he heard a twig snap not too far away. Bingo. It was a cave. Peter didn’t think twice before sucking into the entrance of it. Catching himself just in time as the downpour turned fork a light hearted sprinkle to a downright flooding. Pete sets down his basket and backs himself up a little deeper into the cave to avoid stray droplets of icy cold water.

Peter trips over.. something. It’s too dark to tell. Maybe it was a stick or something. Well it was something. And that something was angry. “Grhf-“ Something with a gravely, deep voice grumbled in annoyance. “H-hello?? Is someone here??” Peter shouts into the cave. He thrown against the cold stonewall of the cave by a heavy, thick.. appendage? Lighting strikes and fills the cave with light only a second. But a second was enough for Peter to see his oncoming doom.

A large.. man? Creature? Monster? Had pinned Peter to the wall. By not by his hands no. Peter’s eyes flick down to see something scaley pressing on his chest. He followed the scaley limb all the way around the cave. Until he was met with the man’s torso again. Oh. Oh no. Peter’s heard about this. An ancient, angry spirit guarded the forest. Killing all those who cross its path. Peter only assumes it was a children’s tale to keep the young ones out of the forest. But it was all true.

He begins hyperventilating. His body stiffening up with fear. Forcing him to tremble like a sick puppy. “P-please d-d-don’t h-“ He's interrupted by a loud, booming voice echoing all around him with the aid of the tall walls of the cave. “WHO DARESSSS ENTER MY HOME?” Peter shrieks, pulling his arms up to block his face. “M-my name is Peter!! I was just looking for shelter please, ple-“ Two very large, clawed hands pried Peter’s arms from his face. He could feel the man shift closer. Until their faces were nearly touching. A long, forked tongue flicked out of Tony’s mouth as he tried to analyze the boy underneath him. “Peter?” His voice was more quiet now.. but still dominant and clear as a bell. “Y-y-yes! Peter Parker!! I was on my way to deliver food to my aunt and I got lost and I’m sorry I’ll leave. I swear it just- HMPH-“ Suddenly a pair of lips were silencing Peter.

His hands now pinned by his head. The tail that was pressing on his torso earlier now wrapped around his waist like an anaconda. Squeezing and squeezing until Peter was wheezing against the monster's lips. “Don’t fret, little moussssse,” Tony spoke as he pulled away. His words slurring together to form a lisp on his ‘s’s. Sharp fangs nipping at Peter’s trembling, plush bottom lip. “I’ll make you a deal. You give me a bite of this sweet, milky skin and I won’t eat you alive. How doesss that sssound?” 

Peter nods. Incapable of saying no. Especially to something so powerful it could snap him in two in the blink of an eye. “Good boy,” Tony’s tongue flicks out to lick over Peter’s jugular. The boy stiffens at the new feeling. Tony’s hands released Peter’s arms in favor of feeling up along his thin body. “Sssuch a pretty ssspecimen.” Peter shivers under his touch. He’s a virgin. He’s never been touched like this before. Especially by a man. Especially by a monster.

The boy's breath hitches when Tony’s hands pink at his nipples through his shirt. As soon as they were hard to Tony’s liking, he pushed his shirt up to his collarbone and attached his lips to them. His mouth occupied his left nipple while his hand occupied the right. “I’ll make you feel ssssso good, boy. Just you wait and sssee.” He licked over the hardened bit and nipped at it.

—————————————

Peter was hauled up into Tony’s torso by his large arms. His pants were torn apart, shredding even. Tony angled the boy over his two large slicked cocks. “Relax, this is gonna hurt if you keep wiggling,” He threatened, forcing Peter’s nervous wiggles to slow to a stop. “Thatssss it. You’re sssso good for me, little one.” He leaned forward and encapsulated Peter’s lips once again. Slipping his snake like tongue past his lips. He sank Peter down while pushing his ups slowly. It was probably best to stick it in one cock at the time. But Tony hadn’t had such a pretty toy in eons. Peter screamed into his mouth. 

He was shocked and scared of the burning, fiery feeling that flooded in through his ass. Tony kissed him harder to swallow those sweet sweet noises that escaped up his throat. His hips shifted up fast. Sheathing both girthy cocks inside him. Tears poured down Peter’s face. It hurt. It hurt so bad but that didn’t stop his cock from drooling. Tony’s cock bulged Peter’s stomach. He almost looked pregnant. 

Tony’s eyes trail down his body and land on his stomach. “Mmmm…” He puts a hand on the silhouettes for his cocks on Peter’s delicate skin. “Now… it’s time for me to make you my bride~”


	15. You Can Fly

Tony had been molesting his son for years. One time, Tony didn’t stop choking him. He wanted to feel that power. Watch the life leave someone’s eyes all because of him. The moment Peter’s face turns blue and he goes limp- Tony had realized that he just killed the love of his life. He can barely live with himself. Can’t look at himself in reflections or photos. Can’t eat. Can’t sleep. Not only because he killed his son but because he can’t stop seeing him everywhere. Peter’s small, boyish ghost haunts him. Watches him drink himself to death. He clings onto his father heavenly. “Daddy, you don’t need that, Cmon,” He would say, gently hugging his father and pushing his fathers bottle of booze away. Peter would cry as his father had his breakdowns. Beg him to stop just like he would when he was breathing. Peter would cling to his fathers leg, staring up at him with those big doe eyes. They once shined with life and hope. Now they’re a sickly version of what once was. Tony hated it. And no matter what he did it didn’t stop. No matter how many times he begged Peter wouldnt leave. “Silly Papa. I love you too much, I would never leave!” The boy would chastise him. Mocking him for the horrid things he did to his doll like body. There’s a moment where Tony’s convinced he’s delusional. That this is all some sick joke that god is playing on him. One night, Tony sits on the railing of his balcony. Drunkenly swaying back and forth. At first no one was there with him. He thought he was finally blessed with a moment of peace. But he blinks all too soon and suddenly- his boy is there. 

“We’re real high up Daddy. Isn’t this dangerous?”

“Go away Peter. Leave me alone, goddammit.”

“It’s cold up here Daddy. But the lights are pretty. Don’t you think?”

“Peter, for fucks sake please just LEAVE.”

“You smell funny. We’re you drinking your adult juice again? You know that makes me sad..”

“Yknow Daddy. I think there’s one way to make this all go away.”

“Really? What’s that, kid?”

“You can fly.”


End file.
